canadiangameshowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Le Banquier
Le Banquier (The Banker) was a Quebec game show based on Deal or No Deal which in turn was based on a Dutch format called Miljoenenjacht (Hunt for Millions). Case Models * Monika holds case #1 * Sophie holds case #2 * Kate holds case #3 * Marie-Pier B. holds case #4 * Karine holds case #5 * Maripier M. holds case #6 * Christine holds case #7 * Julia holds case #8 * Sabine holds case #9 * Tyo holds case #10 * Karina holds case #11 * Gaiia holds case #12 * Nadja holds case #13 * Véronique Landry holds case #14; also a case model on the English Canadian version, where she held case #7 * Cécile holds case #15 * Vicki holds case #16 * Sofia holds case #17 * Martine holds case #18 * Marie-Pier V. holds case #19 * Oksana holds case #20 * Emmanuel holds case #21 * Manuel holds case #22 * Tom holds case #23 * Marc holds case #24 * Jean-François holds case #25 * David holds case #26 Gameplay As this version of the franchise was produced by the US arm of Endemol, the rules were played similar to the American version: the number of cases opened in each round started with six cases in Round 1, then five in Round 2, and so on, all the way down to one case in Round 6 and subsequent rounds. The game was practically the same as the American version, except that the largest cash prize was $500,000 (originally to have been $250,000) and it was tax-free Canadian money. Of the 26 models, six of them were men, holding cases 21 through 26. This was in contrast to the other versions airing in North America that use permanent models (Deal or No Deal, Vas o No Vas, Deal or No Deal Canada), where all models are women. (Note that the US daytime version, which closely resembled the British version, used 22 cases held by the potential contestants.) Like the US version, some of the offers could be prizes, in addition to, or instead of, a cash offer—as with the US show, the prizes tended to be what the contestant wanted. For example: on the first episode on January 24, 2007, one contestant was offered $15,000, plus a mountain bike worth $1,000 (as there was an ET joke going on), plus tickets to see the Montreal Canadiens NHL hockey team play an upcoming game with the Carolina Hurricanes. The highest amount ever won was $255,000, through a bank offer. On the final episode of the first season on March 29, 2007, the last contestant played for a top prize of $750,000 (replacing the $125,000). Before February 21, 2007, there was a $2,500 amount on the board which was then replaced with $125,000. In addition, like in its US counterpart, there could also be some special prizes not attached to any offer. In the first episode, then-Canadiens' defenceman Sheldon Souray (now with the Edmonton Oilers) appeared in a video to wish a contestant luck and gave him an autographed hockey stick, not attached to any offer. Another example would be a contestant who was offered a trip for five people to Las Vegas, tickets to see Celine Dion's show and the chance to meet Celine in person. A premise unique to this version was that if an offer with a prize attached was rejected by the contestant, then a member of the audience (via random draw) would win the prize. Le Banquier was also used as a venue to propose a marriage: during the second offer of the second game on the debut January 24 episode, a contestant got engaged. The imaging used in this version, including the money board, captions and audio cues, were similar to the US version, as both Fish Eggs (graphics) and Groove Addicts (music) were involved in the graphics and music in all four North American versions of the show (US English and Spanish, Canada English and French). Both firms were actively used by Endemol, and all four shows carried an Endemol USA copyright. TVA also had their own Lucky Case Game, though the lucky winner won a prize instead of cash; the cases were revealed one at a time (from left to right). Case values (as of 2017) Special prizes Beginning in 2012, each game featured three prizes provided by some of the show's sponsors. Two of these prizes appeared in cases valued at $25,000 or less, and the values of each count towarded the contestant's final total. *'Surprise' – The contestant won a bonus prize that usually related to one of their personal hobbies, interests or wishes. *'Sunwing' – Introduced in 2014, the contestant won a vacation to an exotic location. Originally sponsored by Quebec supermarket chain Maxi. *'Vidéotron Mobile' – Replaced the $10,000 amount on the board. The contestant won a $10,000 bonus, theirs to keep regardless of the outcome of the game. If the contestant played to the end and found Vidéotron Mobile in their chosen case, the bonus was doubled to $20,000. Capital One sponsored this bonus from 2012 to 2014. Statistics * Highest amount won (Deal): $255,000 * Highest amount won (No Deal): $125,000 * Lowest amount won (Deal): $14.22 + one-year subscription to 7 Jours magazine + photo in 7 Jours + 50 pairs of white socks * Lowest amount won (No Deal): $5 (see below) * Best deal: 4,100,000 times more than case — $41,000 for $0.01 * Best deal by dollars: $254,999 more than case — $255,000 for $1 * Worst deal: 15% of case value — $60,000 (plus a $15,000 Ski-Doo) for $500,000 * Highest potential offer: $389,000 Note: Although this contestant won only $5 from her case, she won over $71,000 in cash and prizes, including a vacation, $10,000 from Capital One, and a new car. Lottery game There was also a Loto-Québec scratch ticket based on this version of the show; 26 amounts, 25 cases. Top prize was $50,000. The player had to uncover each case, and scratch the amount that was uncovered. The unscratched amount was what the player won. Music It used the same theme as the American version, by Groove Addicts. Inventor Based on the Dutch show Miljoenenjacht by Richard Del Rijk See Also Deal or No Deal Canada Link [http://tva.canoe.ca/emissions/banquier/ Official Website for La Banquier] Category:Gambling Category:Decision Making Category:Canadian-French Speaking Game Shows Category:Foreign Formats Category:TVA Shows Category:Long-Running Category:2007 premieres Category:2017 endings